Just a dream
by LuLu's Warudo
Summary: [OS/Insertion d'Oc] Notre cher ami Polnareff rentre en France et sur son chemin il croisera une personne plutôt spéciale...


**HOiiiii!**

 **Petit blabla inutile que vous pouvez passer, il n'y a pas de soucis.**

 **J'intègre donc le fandom de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure depuis peu, attention je suis une fangirl à la con.**

 _Veuillez surveiller le moindre de vos faits et gestes avant que celle-ci ne vous repère et mange votre cerveau, ceci n'est pas un exercice._

 **Oui, je raconte n'importe quoi.**

 ***tousse***

 **Ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit alors j'ai perdu la main (jeu de mot pas voulu) alors je m'exuse de ce texte qui est probablement mauvais mais je me suis amusée à le faire donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira, ne serais-ce qu'un peu ;-;**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Après s'être séparé de ses compagnons, Jean Pierre Polnareff, alias le beau gosse français, retourna dans le pays de ses premiers souvenirs, d'ailleurs une des seules choses qui le rattachait à la France. Le sens de l'esthétisme si particulier également.

Avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans l'immeuble dans lequel il logeait une jeune fille attira son attention. Elle semblait avoir une quinzaine d'années, de corpulence normale quoiqu'on aurait plus dit une lolita qu'autre chose. Elle avait les cheveux roux, courts, désordonnée qui cachaient presque son regard gris peu rassurant. Son ample robe verte menthe à l'eau venait habiller sa fine silhouette, on aurait dit une poupée. Polnareff passa devant elle sans dire un mot et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte du hall pour rentrer dans son appartement, s'étaler dans son lit et dormir, ce dont il rêvait. Le voyage en avion fut un terrible cauchemar, il détestait ce genre de moyen de transports. C'était tellement bruyant et fatiguant. Il s'était réjouis d'être arrivé. Soudainement un gémissement provenant du hall l'interpella. La rouquine de tout à l'heure s'était jetée sur la porte tant qu'elle était encore ouverte. Elle la referma aussitôt et avança lentement en se tenant le bras gauche.

"Hé Mistinguette, t'aurais pu me demander, je ne mords pas aux dernières nouvelles. Tu pensais atterrir à Poudlard en fonçant sur la porte?" Commença t'il d'un ton faussement sérieux." Mais la jeune fille demeura muette.

"N'oublie pas ton badge la prochaine fois. Ou tu risque de perdre l'autre bras. Tu veux des soins ou tu t'en sortiras toute seule?" Demanda Polnareff, il avait beau blaguer ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas, ne serais-ce qu'un peu.

"C'est juste un bleu, ça passera. Merci, passez une bonne journée." Répondit-elle sèchement.

"Hé beh' quelle courtoisie!" Soupira Jean Pierre. Il n'avait jamais eut la cote avec les ados, mais il n'avait rien de spécial contre eux. Et puis après tout ce n'est pas comme si ça lui faisait grand chose. Polnareff se contenta donc d'ignorer la rouquine et monta au deuxième étage, là ou se trouvait son chez lui, la porte 203, au fond du premier couloir. Il l'ouvrit, la ferma d'un coup de pied, ce qui fit probablement trembler la moitié de l'immeuble mais peu importe, il était heureux de se retrouver à la maison. Il posa ses affaires dans l'entrée, lança ses chaussures n'importe comment dans sa chambre et s'étala telle une étoile de mer sur son lit. Il nageait dans le bonheur, mais sombra bien rapidement dans les bras de Morphée en oubliant toutes ses responsabilités. Il était bien trop fatigué pour ces conneries.

Polnareff chercha à taton avec sa main droite un coussin car il commençait à trouver sa position inconfortable. Mais au lieu de sentir un drap ou une quelconque matière faite de tissus, ce fut autre chose. C'était peu agréable au touché, et légèrement râpeux, il s'en saisit tout en poussant un cri d'étonnement. Polnareff sorti de son état de semi-endormissement en un clin d'oeil. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il sur de la pelouse?! Il se débarrassa de l'herbe qui s'était accroché à ses vêtements et ses mains tout en râlant.

L'homme prit sur lui et regarda attentivement l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait à présent. De l'herbe, des bancs, un petit chemin en pavé, des bacs avec des fleurs, une fontaine. Mh...Il semblerait qu'il soit dans un parc. Le banc derrière lui était occupé par la rouquine qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle semblait l'observer. Polnareff se retourna pour mieux voir cet endroit qui lui paraissait tout de même étrangement désert. Son regard passa brièvement sur la jeune fille du banc et revint finalement lentement sur elle. Polnareff s'approcha doucement, comme on approche un chaton effrayé, pour l'attraper et l'attaquer de câlins, sauf que là c'était par mesure de sécurité. Ce genre d'environnement lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, il était certain d'avoir déjà vécu une situation similaire, en bien pire.

"Toi !" Dit Polnareff en pointant l'adolescente du doigt.

"Mh ?" Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit? T'as cru qu'on était dans un jeu de drague et t'as choisi le parc municipal comme lieu de rendez-vous ? J'ai l'air d'un joggeur?!

\- Mais qui voudrait vous draguer?" Répondit t'elle avec un sourire provovateur.

"Toutes femmes ayant bon goût, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Et puis tu es trop jeune pour moi, je ne suis pas un grand fanatique des histoires d'amours avec une adolescente en quête d'homme mature." Répliqua Polnareff en plissant les yeux et en se penchant vers elle.

"Sympa votre répartie.

\- Quoi?! Juste "sympa ?" Il se redressa l'air déçu.

"Allez arrêtez de vous indigner pour rien. Laissez moi plutôt vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici.

\- Bien, j'attends." Dit-il en tapant du pied.

"Vous êtes dans un rêve commun. Quand on s'est croisé, en début d'après-midi, j'ai créé un lien entre vous et moi qui me permettrait de vous "contacter" ainsi.

"Quelle drôle de technique d'approche." Pensa Polnareff.

"Ce rêve commun est généré grâce à mon stand.

\- Hein?!

\- Elle se nomme Haunting Mary.

\- SILVER CHARIOT!" Cria Polnareff. Mais son stand ne se manifesta pas,il fut prit de sueurs froides.

"Wow pas besoin de vous exciter. Ce monde est créé dans le but de me protéger donc tous les autres détenteurs de stand tels que vous ne peuvent le faire apparaître ici.

\- C'est bien beau mais pourquoi moi ?!

\- Parce que je sais qui vous êtes.

\- Ça ne va pas t'avancer à grand chose crois-moi." Il leva les yeux au ciel

"Vous êtes une personne ignoble !" Cria la jeune fille avec dégoût.

Polnareff était perturbé. Il avait VRAIMENT un problème avec les adolescents. Les yeux de la rouquine devinrent rouge. Elle semblait haïr Polnareff pour une chose qui paraissait totalement obscure au détenteur de Silver Chariot. L'homme voulu reculer d'un pas car la rouquine s'approchait de façon menaçante vers lui. Déjà qu'il n'était pas rassuré. Il fut comme stoppé par un mur invisible qui s'avérait être un stand. Haunting Mary s'était manifestée. Ce stand n'a qu'un buste pour corps, il s'en échappait une fumée noire. Elle avait d'immenses cheveux aux nuances turquoises. Son torse est divisé en deux parties ; l'une de laquelle sortent des dizaines de pattes d'araignées et l'autre tatouée de spirales orangées qui tranchaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Ses doigts étaient également des pattes d'araignées, la main droite en possédait six. Et pour couronner le tout: elle cachait une partie de son visage avec un masque aux allures effrayantes, une sorte de visage mêlant de multiples yeux noirs, des rayures et une bouche pulpeuse qui souriait en dévoilant des dents très aiguisées. Ne restait visible qu'une partie de son nez et ses lèvres.

En profitant de sa position dominante le stand planta ses doigts dans la chair de Polnareff.

"VIRE CET ÉTONNEMENT DE TON VISAGE! Tu as égorgé ma mère, tabassé jusqu'à la mort mes deux chiens et provoqué le suicide de mon père !" Cria la rouquine, les larmes aux yeux, la rage dans la voix et dans les poings. Tandis qu'Haunting Mary plantait plus profondément ses doigts dans la peau de Polnareff, celui-ci ne savait plus quoi dire.

"Il y a erreur!" Polnareff cracha du sang, la pression que provoquait le stand ennemi commençait à le broyer de l'intérieur.

"MENTEUR!" Répliqua aussitôt l'adolescente, "ET TU OSES M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE L'AIR DE RIEN, FAIRE GENRE TU T'INQUIETES POUR UNE BLESSURE SUPERFICIELLE ?!"

"Mary, achève le une bonne fois pour toutes. Je ne veux plus voir cet homme vivre. Rien que sa façon d'être m'insupporte. Il a prévu de me tuer, c'est certain... Alors je le tuerais avant qu'il ne le fasse! " La rouquine se mit à rire tel un méchant de dessin animé. Mais son stand fit le contraire de ce que la jeune fille avait demandé. Elle retira ses doigts de la nuque de Polnareff qui se laissa tomber mollement au sol.

"Il n'est pas celui que tu recherches." Déclara le stand.

"PARDON?! Tu OSES me dire que je me suis trompée !

\- Cet homme n'a rien à voir avec toi. Si ce n'est le fait qu'il ait voulu t'aider la dernière fois. Il ne t'a jamais vu auparavant. Il ne soupçonnait même pas ton existence." Expliqua le buste.

"Mais...C-comment?!" Sanglota la rouquine, ses yeux redevinrent gris, une déception sans pareil l'envahit aussitôt. Elle avait torturé quelqu'un pour rien.

" Le meurtrier n'est probablement pas resté dans la résidence. Même si il a à peu près la même carrure cet homme, Jean Pierre Polnareff, détenteur du Stand Silver Chariot n'a pas tué ceux que tu aimais. Sinon je l'aurais achevé au premier regard qu'il a lancé sur toi.

\- QUI ALORS ?!" Demanda la rouquine.

"Ne t'en fait pas. On vengera ta famille, je t'y aiderai. Il n'est pas mort, juste inconscient de toute façon.

\- Tu peut nous tirer de ce rêve, il a viré au cauchemar de toute façon... " Ordonna l'adolescente à son stand.

Haunting Mary détruisit le rêve. Ce qui ramena Polnareff à la réalité de façon plutôt brutale. Quand à elle la jeune fille alla se coucher, elle était épuisée après toute cette histoire.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il avait très mal au crâne mais ne gardait aucun souvenirs de ce "rêve" de malheur. Il se leva lentement mais sûrement sans trop comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger d'eau fraiche. Jean Pierre s'observa dans le miroir et constata au bout de quelque minutes de rêveries qu'il avait des sortes de piqûres sur l'épaule droite. Elles ne lui faisaient pas mal et n'avaient pas l'air d'être infectées plus que ça. Polnareff ne fut pas inquiété outre mesure. C'est depuis ce jour que la jeune rouquine fit preuve de gentillesse envers le détenteur de Silver Chariot, et traquait son ennemi juré de la façon la plus juste qu'il soit.

Un jour elle vengera sa famille soyez-en sûrs !


End file.
